Augmentation therapy with Prolastin given every week by IV infusion restores alpha1-antitrypsin (AAT) levels to protect against emphysema. This is an open, non-blinded, uncontrolled pharmacological study of IV administration of Prolastin in an IV dosage of 120 mg/kg body weight every 2 weeks. The primary objective is to investigate the pharmacokinetics of Prolastin over a 20 week period.